A's Poems
by bambi eyes
Summary: a bunch of poems i wrote- read em if you want
1. Poem 1

a/n: hey guys! This is really just for me but if anyone would like to read them- I've put together some of the poems I wrote when I was feeling on a spiritual high. Each page is gonna be a different poem. Maybe somebody out there could use them!!!

***

In a quite hour

Fall down steady rain

You reach out toward me

Bright as a candle's flame

Lord I want to be

A mystery of Yours

Lord come into me

Make me fall on all fours

Lord rain grace on me

Steady as a waterfall

Make me enter

Into Your holy hall

Sweet singing voice

Make a holy noise

And raise your hands

You have a choice

~March 1, 2004~

~AEN~

***


	2. True Love

****

a/n: thanks goes to **circle of faith**- your review meant a lot to me. Really. I luv u.

Everyone else: this was just a poem I wrote today while I was "listening" to the sermon. ( I promise sometimes they are just sometimes so hard to follow!!!) but thanks guys- and please review!!!

***

__

TRUE LOVE

Look at the cross.

What do you see?

A savior's blood

Poured out for me

Rusty nails

Pierced through

A helping hand

Healing you

Crown of thorns

Perched upon

A blessed head

Hanging at mornings dawn

And that cross?

What does it mean?

True, undying love

Literally?

And do you cry?

Cry for you Lord?

Suffering for you?

And it's true, oh it's true

He loves you

And that love, hope and grace

Truth and strength

Joy and faith

All He gave 

All for you

Love your Lord

As He loves you.


	3. Tomorrow Holocaust poem

****

A/N: hey guys & girlies!!! This is a poem I wrote quite a while ago for language when we were studying the holocaust and mrs.s made me share it. I know it's probably not the best, but I'm still going to post it, even though it's not really spiritual. I don't know . . It's defiantly not one of my fav.s I wrote it in a hurry. But still. Anyways- please read & review!!! Luvs, a

Dedicated to: The victims and families of those who suffered through the Holocaust. 

~Tomorrow~ 

A stream of tears

A mountain of pain

Tomorrow will still come

An sigh of sadness

An eye of despair

Tomorrow will still come

A life of light, then blackened 

By someone else's hate

And a cry of pain, of hurt, of sorrow

Rescuers that came too late

A prayer of hope

A thought of faith

Do not give up

Tomorrow is here

February 20, 2004

~AEN~

a/n: so whadya think? Please review- you have no idea how much it means to my crazy little head!! Btw- kisses go to:

Bekah tahiri solo BTS: hey honey!! I luved your poems btw- u got me into the live journal.com thing! It's really cool! Anyways- thanks or the review!!!

Artex- I'm sure that your poems aren't bad!!! Thanks for thinking that mine are ok!!

Argons-gurl33- hey sweetie!! Luv your name! He is so-cute!!! Your review really meant a lot to me. I do try!! 

Thanks guys luv ya tonz, a

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks guys-----------happy Easter!!! -a


	4. Your Son Came

A/N: hey guys! This is yet again one of those poems that came into my head. . Its not really my favorite I think its kinda depressing, but just please tell me what you think!!! Also- I have one more thing to ask: my friends and I are trying out for high school drill team and it is very very competitive. I really want to make it and so does one of my really good friends who has never really done dance before so I was wondering if you could maybe pray for all of the people trying out and if it's His will if let us make the team. Thanks so much I luv u guys to pieces!!! –A

Thank Yous for all those wonderful people whom I am in luv with are at the bottom of this poem!!!! –REVIEW!!!! –A

Your Son Came

A dawn of lies

Setting sun of proud ness

Stream of deceit, shame and hate

Running through a house of un-Godliness

And then Your Son came

Set us straight; made it right

I love Him, he makes me me

I follow Him, day and night

Rushing wind of loath

Threatening shadows in the sky

But then the Son comes out

Christ my Lord, you make me cry

For all that I've done

And all I will do

My only wish now

Is to whole-heartedly follow you

This life still has many flaws

But as you believe

You will belong

B/c he lives in you

And then your son will come

-April 19, 2004

A/N: so whadya think? Like I said, I don't really like this one, but I post it b/c someone out there might need it so that's why I do even though I don't think it's the best.

~  ~  ~ I NEED YOUR HELP: we're doing this thing in English were we have to write a story/poem thingy to send into a publishing company and I really want to do a poem b/c I luv writing them, but I have no idea what to write about. I don't know if anyone has any ideas to give, but I just wanted to send that out into the world:

THANK YOU:::

Bekah- hey baby!!! I luv the way you spell your name btw- thanks so much for reviewing, you have no idea how much it means to me!!! Your poems are great too; I would love to see some of them posted here!!!

Window Girl: hey I luv ur name too- lol im like that sometimes!! Thanks for reviewing my poems!!!

Thanks guys- God bless -A


	5. My flower friends and a note from a

A/n: Yes, there is a poem down there somewhere . . . You guys could just skip this or be the lovely people I know you are and read it and tell me what you think . . . J

I've been going through a really hard time lately. My friends and I have just tried out for high school drill team, and I was pretty surprised with the results. Most of my friends had made JV (junior varsity) but MG. And I made varsity. And ok- it is something to be happy about. But everybody has been bugging me because when I went to see the results everybody was like, you made varsity!!! And I went, Oh- I cant go to Mexico!! I was going on a mission trip where we would teach vacation bible school to kids. I mean that sounds like a whole lot more fun that going to high stepper camp and sweating for 8 hours a day. 

School has been very difficult lately too, and I think it because finals are coming up. But with everything going on, I was getting under a lot of pressure. I hadn't been happy lately, and always felt down and when people asked what's wrong I snapped at them. And I felt really bad. Getting into a fight with my best friend was hard on me. And when my parents and I got into a fight over a shower (lol stupid I no) I snapped completely. I used the thing that was suppose to shape my eyebrows and I drew lovely little x's all across my wrist. And of course being the sneaky little person I was, my parents found out the next day. But I'm actually happy they did. Who knows what I would of done next???

So in conclusion im not writing this so that u review and say , awww its ok I love u, which I know my friends will say when I tell them ( or they find out- im not sure which one will come first) but so that I hope you know that Jesus is the answer and I pray that none of you ever do what I did- b/c it hurts!!! But its more than that- nobody should ever resort to hurting themselves- I pray that TALK to someone. Trust me it helps. And if it's your parents- they will hopefully stay calm and just talk it over with you. I had no idea how my dad would react but mostly he just held me and told me that he loved me and he hoped I would never do it again. Your parents do love you, and that's why they would be worried about you.

So yah- that's my speech of the year hopefully I never really want to repeat what I said b/c I feel so . . Weird I dunno. Anyways- my poems might not be up to scratch tell me if you like 'em.

I wrote this because I had nothing better to do in language:

My flower friends

Sometimes I wish my friends were flowers

And I'll tell you why

Because flowers are so wonderful

Not boasting, not hateful, not shy

If my friends were flowers

I would never be sad

Because flowers are the friendliest things

That you will ever have

Pink, orange, green, and yellow

No, I would never be angry or blue

My flower friends lift your spirits high

If they're not the best, then who?

Through storms and sprinkles

Through rages and hard times too

Flowers will help you carry on

You wouldn't feel hesitant to say I love you

And thought they might leave

Many different reasons you might hear

You can always count on one thing

That they will always be back next year

Yah- kinda cheesy I know and it doesn't really fit my mood right know but that's ok!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!! Please- and you will get a big :HUG: from A, herself!!!!

Hugs already go to:

Guitar-gurl109- thanks your review really made me smile!!!

Bekah- thanks hunny- you always know how to cheer me up- and cheers on all your wonderful poems- they keep me going through the day. Luv ya tonz, -a


	6. guessing poem

A/n: hey guys!!! Sry I havnt updated in a while- school is out and I had to go to drill team camp, and my grandpa is really sick, so I've been worried about that. I wrote this last nite- see if u can guess what it is . . .

A red ribbon

Snaking through

Determined to interfere

With all that I do

Help me now

To find the strength

My red tempting ribbon

Seems to have a long long length

I pray that I

May truly overcome

And do not fall into hopelessness

As do some

This world would be

A dark, scary place

If it were not

For Your saving grace

Sorry its so short- I'll try to write another one soon!!! Love all of u guys who review- especially:

Bekah- thanks- a lot. U really mean a lot to me

guitar-gurl- thank u so much!!!! I feel really special now!!!! **grins**

Please Review!!!!!!


	7. poem 7

Hey kids!!! Wow- thank u so much for all of the reviews- they mean so much to me, so i'm going to say my thank yous before we have another poem and stuff!!! So here we go:

-anOinteDeVa826- thanks so much!!! Your advice mean a whole lot to me- other people have been saying that too. . I hope this poem is deep enough for you- let me know if its not!!! ;)

-GloScribner- Oh!! I feel v. v. honored now!!! I think that true love is my fav too!!!

-guitar-gurl- thanks- again, really I luv when u review baby!!!

-bekah- good guess hunny! Thanks for reviewing!!!

Kisses to all of yall

A/n: okay- I wrote this poem last night when I was going through my little. . er . .moods- lets just say. I was very mad, mostly at everything, but I somehow felt that God was with me, and I usually never felt that way. He was there, holding me back, I know it was Him. So yah- i'm going out of town tomorrow- so hopefully some peace and quiet I will be able to write some more!!! Thanks kiddies!!!

Oh- and my last poem the guessing one yah? It was temptation, that's my red ribbon- good guess though bekah . . .

So yah: here we go- I haven't even named this one yet. . hmmm . . .

---

I've fallen hard

I'm crying now

I'm on my knees

Not knowing what to do

My world is dark

With no true light

I feel so alone

But I know you're here

I feel your hand

Stopping mine

From doing things

I know I'm going to regret

I breathe your peace

Soothing mine

Helping me to remember

That you're always here for me

I can taste your grace

The one that saved me

Wrapping your arms around mine

I know that I will always be loved

They killed you,

Beated and hated you

All so that I can now

Rest my tears on your shoulders

My world is still dark

But I can feel the hope

Swimming around me

Letting me breath

Now a flame is lighted

Red from the blood you gave

Thanks for being here for me

You are my Father

My daddy

My King

---

Well- it's kind of different- no rhyming and stuff- but please please please let me know what you think!!! Thanks guys!! And oh- I have one more favor- my grandfather has gotten very sick lately, and I know that the reason we're going to see him tomorrow is because it may be the last time. Would you please pray for him, and my family??? Thank you so much- and if you have any prayer requests- please let me know so that I can pray for you too!!! Thanks guys!!!!

Always -A


	8. a note from me

A/n: hey guys!!!! Happy summer-so far!!! Neways- I was sent this by a friend in an email. I didn't write it- it doesn't belong to me. I'm just posting it b/c it really struck a chord with me and made me think about how much I really talk with my should be best friend every day. So. . go in peace lol jk but really I luv all yall!!!! –always- A

............................................................................................................

As you got up this morning, I watched you, and hoped you would talk to me, even if it was just a few words, asking my opinion or thanking me for something good that happened in your life yesterday. But I noticed you were too busy, trying to find the right outfit to wear

When you ran around the house getting ready, I knew there would be a few minutes for you to stop and say hello, but you were to busy. At one point you had to wait fifteen minutes with nothing to do except sit in a chair. Then I saw you spring to your feet. I thought you wanted to talk to me but you ran to the phone and called a friend to get the latest gossip instead. I watched patiently all day long. With all our activities I guess you were too busy to say anything to me.

I noticed that before lunch you looked around, maybe you felt embarrassed to talk to me, that is why you didn't bow your head. You glanced three or four tables over and you noticed some of your friends talking to me briefly before they ate, but you didn't. That's okay. There is still more time left, and I hope that you will talk to me yet.

You went home and it seems as if you had lots of things to do. After a few of them were done, you turned on the TV. I don't know if you like TV or not, just about anything goes there and you spend a lot of time each day in front of it not thinking about anything, just enjoying the show. I waited patiently again as you watched the TV and ate your meal, but again you didn't talk to me.

Bedtime I guess you felt too tired. After you said goodnight to your family you plopped into bed and fell asleep in no time. That's okay because you may not realize that I am always there for you. I've got patience, more than you will ever know... I even want to teach you how to be patient with others as well.

I love you so much that I wait everyday for a nod, prayer or thought, or a thankful part of your heart. It is hard to have a one-sided conversation.

Well, you are getting up once again. Once again I will wait, with nothing but love for you. Hoping that today you will give me some time.

Have a nice day!

Your friend,

GOD

PS - Do you have enough time to send this to another person? Jesus said, "If you are ashamed of me, I will be ashamed of you before my Father."

Yes, I do Love God. He is my source of existence and Savior. He keeps me functioning each and everyday. Without Him, I will be nothing. Without him, I am nothing; but with Him I can do all things through Christthat strengthens me. (Phil 4:13)

............................................................................................................

so yah guys- just . . think about it. i luv yall -always- a


End file.
